In autoanalyzers, a pipette (probe) for dispensing a sample is used for dispensing the sample from a sample tube to a cell.
For the pipette, the inside thereof is filled with a liquid (prime water) such as purified water for the purpose of collecting/dispensing a minute amount of sample with high accuracy. This is because, by sucking/discharging the sample via the liquid, the minute amount of sample can be sucked/discharged with high accuracy.
Conventionally, air and a sample are sequentially sucked into a pipette filled with prime water, and then the sample is discharged to a measuring cell.